


Good Signs

by Justwaitforit



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: Dennis had been gone for months.  It never occured to Mac how hard it’d be to live without him.  At first, nothing much seemed different.  It was mostly little things.  Having to go to work without him.  Going home alone.  The beers in the refrigerator disappeared at half the pace.  Each day, the differences seem more and more noticable.





	Good Signs

Dennis had been gone for months.  It never occured to Mac how hard it’d be to live without him.  At first, nothing much seemed different. It was mostly little things.  Having to go to work without him. Going home alone. The beers in the refrigerator disappeared at half the pace.  Each day, the differences seem more and more noticable.

 

Tonight is worse than ever.  Everything seems off. Mac sits on a recliner downing beers and watching sitcom reruns on TV.  Had he put on weight? He feels like shit. His head swirls from the excess of alcohol. He can barely keep enough focus to tell what’s going on on TV.

 

He checks his phone for the millionth time that night.  He can’t remember the last time Dennis called. He used to call regularly.  Initially, Mac and Dennis would speak every night, talking about their days and Mac would catch Dennis up on all of the shenanigans the gang had gotten into without him.  Dennis called every night. Every night eventually turned into every other night. Every other night became once a week. Once a week became almost never. Maybe Mac should call and tell Dennis how much he misses him, as if it would make Dennis finally come back home.  It isn’t worth it though. Mac spent several nights drunkenly rambling to Dennis’s answering machine, never to get a call back in return.

 

It doesn’t stop him from hoping though.  He hopes that maybe if he kept checking his phone, eventually he’d see a notification.  Maybe that notification would be Dennis texting or calling. He’d probably just be saying ‘hi’ or apologizing for not getting back to Mac sooner.  But, maybe, Dennis would have something else to say. Maybe he’d say that he missed Mac and had missed him every day since he left. Maybe he was coming back home and he had decided he wanted nothing more but to hold him in his arms.

 

Fuck.

 

That’s when Mac starts to feel the blood rush to his dick.  He groans as the front of his jeans grow tighter. He takes a long slug of his beer, puts the glass bottle down, and starts to unbuckle his pants.  This is arguably the only good thing about Dennis being gone. Mac is able to whip out his dick in the living room and start tugging. He shuts his eyes and leans back further into the recliner, allowing himself to breath heavily out loud.

 

Mac’s fist runs up and down his shaft, sparking a warm friction.  What would it be like if Dennis was there? He pictures Dennis holding him from behind, resting his chin on Mac’s shoulder.  Mac pictures Dennis running his hands up and down Mac’s torso, and eventually making his way to his thighs. Mac reaches around himself and presses his other hand against his ass, imagining Dennis’s erection grinding up against him.

 

“D-Dennis…” Mac whimpers alone in his recliner.  “Den… Dennis….”

 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

 

Mac’s eyes shoot open, startled by the unexpected visitor.  He grabs his phone to check the time. It’s half past 1 am, way too late for any sensible person to be visiting.  But, then again, no one he really knows is too sensible.

 

Just in case, he frantically rezips his pants and runs to his room to grab the glock from his nightstand.  That’s another disadvantage to Dennis being gone. It’s dangerous to live alone in North Philly. Although Dennis being there may not have made the apartment safer, it sure felt safer when Dennis was around.

 

Glock in one hand, Mac hears the door knock again, this time a little impatiently.  He peeks through the peephole before dropping the gun and ripping the door open.

 

“Holy shit, Dennis,” Mac addresses his former roommate.

 

“Hey, Mac” Dennis replies.  He has dark bags under his eyes, clearly exhausted.  Mac notices how Dennis’s hair is slightly messy when Dennis gives him a small, tired smile.  “Can I- could I come in?”

 

“Oh my god, of course,” Mac starts to step aside, but Dennis steps inward and shoves his lips onto Mac’s.  Mac gives a surprised yelp, but he doesn’t pull back.

 

Dennis leans into the kiss for a few seconds before slowly pulling away.  He watches Mac’s face, which is frozen in shock.

 

“Shit, I-” Dennis stutters, “I’m sorry, that was-”

 

That’s when Mac interrupts by really returning the kiss.  He cups Dennis’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. Dennis takes hold of Mac’s head and runs his fingers through his hair.

 

That’s when Mac wraps his arms around Dennis’s waist and licks his way into Dennis’s mouth.  He can hear Dennis breathing sharply and embracing Mac tightly. Mac pulls away to kiss at Dennis’s cheek, kissing all around his face, kissing his ear, and then moving down to his neck to suck gently on his collar bone.  Dennis pants out loud as Mac scrapes Dennis’s skin with his teeth.

 

“I missed you,” Mac drunkenly growls into Dennis’s shoulder.

 

“We should talk,” Dennis replies between breaths.

 

“Don’t wanna talk.”  Mac continues kissing Dennis’s neck and shoulder.  “I just want you to touch me.”

 

Dennis lets out a small laughing breath.  “I think I want that too.”

 

Dennis temporarily breaks away their touches to close the door behind him.  Mac watches him as if he’s in a trance. The whole thing feels like a dream.  He feels like he’s seeing Dennis for the first time. Dennis’s cheeks and ears are flushed and his hair sticks out in a bunch of odd directions, and he looks absolutely beautiful.

 

Dennis moves his hands to Mac’s shoulders and pushes him off of him so he can kiss him on the lips again.  He gently sucks on Mac’s lip like he needs it to survive. Mac melts into his touch and can feel every inch of his skin burn.  Every bit of his body needs Dennis touching him.

 

That’s when Dennis begins to gently push Mac backwards, guiding him back to the recliner.  Curiously and excitedly, Mac complies. He finds Dennis pressing him into the chair and sitting on top of Mac’s lap.  He begins to grunt and grind himself against Mac’s cock. He starts kissing all over Mac’s face and then kissing his lower neck.  He licks the collar of Mac’s shirt where the fabric met his skin.

 

Dennis slowly crawls onto floor, standing on his knees.  He lifts up Mac’s shirt just enough to kiss his stomach.

 

“This okay?” he asks, looking up at Mac.

 

Mac finds himself lost for words.  He just pants and nods frantically.  Dennis grins gleefully before gently biting Mac’s skin.  He makes his way to Mac’s crotch, licking and mouthing at the bulge in his pants.

 

Mac’s digs his nails into the armrests, trying to keep himself from bucking his hips and shoving his cock down Dennis’s throat.  His hips begin to twitch as he winces in arousal.

 

Dennis clearly takes notice and giggles into Mac’s thigh.  “Fuck, Dennis, please,” Mac begs.

 

“What?” Dennis asks, clearly knowing exactly what.

 

Mac snarls in frustration and impatiently begins to unbuckle his jeans.  He adjusts his seating and drops his pants and boxers down to his knees.

 

Dennis wants to take a moment to admire Mac’s package.  Even in the dark, Dennis can see how engorged and thick it is.  His mouth starts to drool and he can smell Mac’s subtle musk.

 

Mac is impatient.  And although Dennis would have prefered some time to take in the view, he is more than happy to feel Mac plant his hands on Dennis’s head, roughly pulling at the hair and shoving Dennis’s face into his cock.

 

Dennis can’t help but moan when Mac starts getting aggressive.  Mac is getting desperate and he’s practically tortured by Dennis’s teasing.  Dennis finds the desperation incredibly hot and doesn’t waste another moment.

 

Dennis lets his tongue fall from his mouth and presses it hard on Mac’s cock.  It’s wet and hot and it’s enough to make Mac moan in response. Dennis, despite his overly hygienic nature, lets himself practically slobber onto Mac’s member.

 

The taste of Mac makes Dennis’s head spin.  He begins licking up and down Mac’s shaft, rubbing his tongue all the way down his balls and then back up to the tip of his head.  He almost completely forgets about Mac himself, as he is so lost in Mac’s cock.

 

Mac’s grip on Dennis’s hair begins to loosen as Mac fades into Dennis’s wet tongue.  Dennis then reaches behind his hair and puts his hand on top of Mac’s, letting him know to pull his hair harder.  Mac immediately complies and begins yanking. Dennis whines in response, his scalp burning and his dick twitching in his jeans.  He reaches down and unzips his own jeans and pulls his dick out to relieve the pressure. Even without really touching himself, it’s arousing to finally have let himself out.

 

Dennis runs his tongue up Mac’s cock one more time before inserting the head into his mouth.  Although it isn’t saying much given Dennis’s limited history with men, Mac’s is easily the biggest he’s ever seen, and he knows he isn’t going to be able to take the whole thing.  He wants so badly to feel the tip of Mac’s cock pressed up against the back of his throat.

 

He wraps his right hand around the base of Mac’s shaft and begins sucking what he can.  His left hand runs up and down Mac’s inner thigh as Dennis begins pumping with his right.  His lips follow his hand as he takes in Mac.

 

Mac’s dick burns like hot iron and Dennis feels like such a slut, Mac’s slut, sucking hard on it.

 

“Fuck,” Mac exhales.  He watches Dennis helplessly.  He feels like he could blow his load at any minute.  “That’s so hot.”

 

Dennis pumps faster, bobbing his head and losing himself again.  He proudly accepts the compliment, living for Mac’s praise.

 

Mac quickly takes notice of the change of pace.  He sighs and presses Dennis’s head between his legs, pushing and pulling Dennis’s head at a steady rhythm.

 

“Mmmm, you look so gorgeous taking my dick like that.  God, you always look gorgeous. But you already know that.”

 

Dennis moans at the compliments.  Mac can feel the vibrations on his dick and it’s too much.  Mac screeches lightly and pulls Dennis off of him to stop himself from cumming right there.  He breathes heavily and looks at Dennis’s face. Dennis is flushed, eyes slightly watered and face covered in spit.

 

“Fuck,” Mac mutters to himself.  “Come here.”

 

He grabs at Dennis’s shirt and pulls Dennis up onto his lap again.  He kisses Dennis’s mouth sloppily. He knows he’s drunk, but he feels completely high, like they’re both on another dimension.  As Mac shoves his tongue back into Dennis’s mouth, Dennis begins grinding his hips against Mac’s.

 

Dennis breathes hard and stands up, hunched over to keep the kiss in contact.  He shoves his pants to the floor and steps out of them. He breaks the kiss only to take off his shirt.  Mac does the same, and Dennis leans over to lick at Mac’s ear. His nibbles at the lobe before whispering, “Mac, do you want me to fuck you?”

 

“God, yes, Dennis, please,” Mac begs, breathlessly and needily.  “My room,” he pants.

 

Dennis backs off as Mac lifts himself off of the recliner.  The two practically run to the bedroom and Mac falls flat onto his bed, leaving himself open for Dennis to take as he wishes.  Dennis crawls on top of Mac, leans down to kiss at his neck while stroking the other man, and he laughs softly to himself.

 

“What?” Mac asks, wanting to be in on the joke.

 

“I guess I just,” Dennis answers between kisses, “I guess I just forgot what you smelt like.”

 

“Aw, come on,” Mac says, suddenly feeling insecure for the first time that night.  “It’s not like I knew anyone would be coming over.”

 

“No, no,” Dennis laughs again.  He digs his face in Mac’s hair and inhales deeply.  “It’s nice. Smells like coming home.”

 

“It’s nice to have you home,” Mac admits.

 

Dennis smiles brightly at Mac before kissing his lips again.  As the kiss grows rougher and more passionate, Dennis reaches down and spreads Mac’s legs apart.  Mac sighs and lets himself be totally in Dennis’s control.

 

“You got lube?” Dennis asks.

 

Mac nods and reaches into his nightstand, pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom, and hands them to Dennis.  Dennis smiles and applies the lube to his fingers. He enters just the tip of his pointer finger and then presses deeply to the base of his knuckles.  The feeling sends a shock down Mac’s spine and Dennis can feel Mac tighten around him.

 

He slides in and out, pressing up against Mac’s wall, feeling for his prostate.  After a few pumps, Dennis finally pushes onto a particularly sensitive spot. Mac grunts in surprise, arching his back and grabbing onto Dennis’s shoulders.

 

Mac thrusts his hips, pressing himself harder onto Dennis’s hand.  Dennis slips another finger in as Mac rides his fingers.

 

Mac’s consciousness fades and he finds himself hypnotized in the feeling.  Before Mac can even notice, Dennis slips his fingers out of Mac, and shoves his shaft into him.  Mac and Dennis both gasp hard in unison. Mac wraps his legs around Dennis’s waist as Dennis gets used to the feeling of being inside of Mac.  He’s warm and tight and Dennis worries he might cum before he even starts to really fuck his friend.

 

Dennis takes a few steady breaths.  He can feel himself shaking. Mac cups Dennis’s cheek.  “Hey,” Mac speaks up. “You good?”

 

That brings Dennis back to reality.  “Yeah, yeah,” he replies. “Just taking it all in.”

 

“I’d wish you’d  _ put _ it all in,” Mac confesses with a flirtatious grin.  He bucks his hips up to let Dennis know it’s time to get this show on the road.  Dennis gets the message loud and clear and begins to thrust into Mac. Mac lets out little gasps each time their hips meet, but he takes it like a champ.  He bucks up with Dennis and the two of them quickly get a steady rhythm going.

 

Mac looks sexy as hell breaking into a small sweat underneath Dennis.  Dennis plants his hands into the headboard to keep steady as he tries to keep up with Mac’s movements.

 

“M-Mac, I’m really close,” Dennis admits between hot breaths.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Mmmmm,” Dennis shivers and begins thrusting harder into Mac.  Mac wraps his arms around Dennis’s torso and runs his nails down Dennis’s back.  The sensation gives Dennis goose bumps and he can’t help but smile. He’s sure Mac’s leaving scratch marks on him right now, but he doesn’t care.  He reaches down and wraps one hand around Mac’s dick and begins pumping.

 

“Fuck,” Mac cries.  He reaches up his head to kiss Dennis.  Dennis kisses back hard and cums only moments after.

 

He whines out loud and Mac can feel Dennis twitching and tensing up inside him.  Dennis’s grip around Mac tightens and he gives him a few more pumps before Mac blows his load.

 

Dennis freezes on top of Mac.  He breathes heavily and his vision starts to blur.

 

“Dennis?” Mac calls.

 

“Hmm?” Dennis goes in a dazed tone.

 

“Let’s get cleaned up, bed.”

 

“Hm, oh, yeah.”

 

Dennis’s exhaustion finally catches up with him.  He hadn’t slept in nearly two days and he certainly didn’t plan on staying up all night fucking his best friend either.  He gently pulls out of Mac and then lays down next to him, allowing Mac to sit up.

 

Mac sits up and looks down at Dennis, who’s still panting and laying down in bed.  Mac knows he’s drunk, but he can’t believe how beautiful Dennis looks. His dark hair spills like oil over Mac’s white pillows, and his flushed skin glows like a lamp in Mac’s dim bedroom.

 

Now that the sex is out of the way, Mac isn’t sure how to act.  Dennis never has meaningful sex, but he hadn’t left yet, and he hadn’t made any attempts to push Mac away.  Was he going to sleep in Mac’s bed tonight? Would he mind if Mac held him while they slept? And even more important, was Dennis still going to even be in Philadelphia when Mac wakes up in the morning?

 

Mac’s stomach turns at the thought.  Dennis leaving had been so frustrating and so heartbreaking, but he can’t imagine losing him again after this.  He doesn’t know if he could take Dennis coming back just to rip himself away again.

 

Mac could deal with being fucked by Dennis, and then pretending it never happened.  He could deal with Dennis acting like he had never showed up on Mac’s doorstep in the middle of the night and kissed him almost immediately.  He could deal with Dennis acting like he had never dropped to his knees and sucked on Mac’s cock. Acted like he hadn’t fucked him silly in Mac’s bedroom.  As long as Mac knew he’d get to see Dennis the next day.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Mac asks before standing up and putting on a pair of boxers.

 

Dennis chuckles between breaths.  The man is a sex god, but he clearly isn’t used to fucking dudes.  At least not like Mac is.

 

“How sweet of you,” Dennis acknowledges.  Mac looks away, slightly embarrassed. “A water.  Please.”

 

Mac nods and heads to the kitchen.  When he returns, Dennis is in the shower.  Mac’s shower. Good sign. He puts the water on a night stand and joins Dennis in the bathroom.  He strips off his boxers and joins Dennis in the shower.

 

Dennis faces the faucet and Mac stands behind him.  He wraps his arms around Dennis’s waist from behind and squeezes.  Dennis lets his head fall back into Mac’s shoulder.

 

“You’re a pretty good fuck, ya know that?” Dennis says.

 

Mac sighs and runs his hands up Dennis’s wet torso.  “So is this the E or the I?”

 

“What?”

 

“Engage Physically?  Or Inspire Hope?” Mac asks, referring to the DENNIS System.  Both of them seem likely, but he hadn’t been paying enough attention to notice any signs of the other parts of the system.

 

Dennis breaks the embrace and turns around to face Mac.  His expression has lost all its playfulness and flirtatiousness, and he suddenly looks very serious.

 

“No, Mac.  Neither,” he replies with a slight hint of panic in his voice.  “It’s not like that.”

 

“Okay.”  Mac wants to believe him, but he’s known Dennis since they were teenagers.  He has no reason to believe that the man has suddenly changed after 30 years.

 

“Mac.”  Dennis cups Mac’s face in his hands.  He stares into Mac’s eyes. Mac looks so skeptical and just a little bit disappointed and Dennis knows that this isn’t going to be easy.

 

Dennis wants to tell him everything that had happened while he was gone.  He wants to tell Mac that not a single day went by without him thinking of him.  He wants to tell him about all the times he would listened to Mac’s voice mails on repeat, pining for Mac like he never had before.  Or perhaps he had always pined for Mac, and it took losing him completely for Dennis to realise it. Afterall, he’d never been really in touch with his own feelings.

 

He’d tell Mac.  But not now. For now, he just kisses Mac, and Mac kisses back.  How could he not? They kiss and touch each other until the shower runs cold.

 

Dennis turns off the water before drying off and crawling back into Mac’s bed.

 

Good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> haha I haven't written a fan fiction in forever. Only took several glasses of wine and many hours spent watching Hulu. Lemme know if you liked it uwu


End file.
